Cherished Love - An Alma CoinButtercup One Shot
by Tedyonce
Summary: A silent forest. Eyes that speak beyond speech. Old, but not too old, hands reach down to caress soft orange fur. This was love...no. This is love.


The sound of footprints exploded from down the hall as Alma and Buttercup made for the exit. A hail of gunfire burst out from behind them as Alma pried open the main window of her quarters. It was a fifteen feet drop; she was unsure that both she and Buttercup would emerge unscathed if they both jumped. She glanced at Buttercup, trembling with fear. Sighing deeply, she scooped her forever feline in her arms and took the plunge, leaving District 13 behind her.

It was a cold, clear day in District 13. The morning air graced every remaining building, and the lone trees and bushes scattered across the plains rustled in the breeze.

This was President Alma Coin's favorite time of day; cold and bitter, yet somehow beautiful (just like herself). All the stress of running a secret operation underground was getting to her head; especially Katniss Everdeen, a violent and unpredictable person that could only be truly described with the word "bitch". Katniss Everdeen was an total and utter bitch. Alma hated her bitchy way of talking and her bitchy complaints and her bitchy face and her bitchy obsession with the crazy guy trapped in Panem (where Coin secretly hoped he'd stay forever).

Times were tough, whether Alma liked it or not. Walking was the only way she could relax, after sleep became nonexistent. She had no one to confide in either, as her last husband, Earl, ran off with a coal miner 40 years ago (that little shit). Nature was her only friend.

Alma stepped outside and took a warm and full breath of fresh air before turning left to hike to the nearby creek. Gravel crumbled under her feet as she walked, branches rustling in the breeze. But wait...the wind had died down.

Alma immediately froze as she heard something large and obviously overweight crashing around above her head. She froze; hoping it wouldn't see her. She was wrong.

A fat, ugly orange cat plopped onto her head, sending her careening over into a ditch. Dazed, Alma started waving her grands about, trying to remove the beast from her noggin. The animal was feisty, as it did not want to leave. However, it finally obeyed.

Coin, brushing serrated oak leaves out of her hair as she ogled then burnt orange behemoth in front of her. She soon recognized the cat; it belonged to Bitch Everdeen. Her name was Buttercup.

Outraged, Alma starting jogging away. However, Buttercup wasn't ready to give up. She dashed after Alma, and with her kolossal

kitty strength, she pinned the puny president to the forest floor. Alma rolled over to face her aggressor, nearly in tears.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Alma shrieked.

Buttercup looked at Alma lovingly, and brushed her hair away from her face. Buttercup then planted her right paw on Alma's face, then started caressing it. Alma, dumbstruck, did nothing to stop this.

Buttercup continued rubbing down to Alma's chin, then her neck, then the valley between her breasts. Alma, breaking out in a cold sweat, starting unbuttoning her shirt to give Buttercup more access. Buttercup smirked; this was all going to plan.

Buttercup moved her paw and gently started stroking Alma's right nipple. Both released a soft moan, anticipating what's to come.

"Its raining..." Alma quietly whispered to Buttercup, who quickly realized what this innuendo meant. She moved down to Alma's lower half, rubbing her thighs and unzipping her fly. Alma gasped; it was time for the pleasure to begin, one pussy to another.

Alma woke up to the sound of her walking talkie, frantically informing the offices of District 13 that their leader was missing. She picked it up and was about to answer, but hesitated. If she took this call, she would never see her lover again, in or outside.

She gently shook Buttercup awake. Buttercup, groggy and disoriented, stood up and fell. Alma gingerly picked her up and started walking toward headquarters. She was biting back tears; she didn't know if she'd be able to cope with this immense loss. Not even Earl had ever pleasured her liek that.

Buttercup then meowed aggressively, and Alma had a revelation: she had never returned the favor the day before. This lit a fire under her ass. She was ready to fight for her right to love this animal.

Alma climbed up a drainage pipe and reached the elevator platform. She then placed her All-Access key, and entered her private elevator. Clutching Buttercup, she waited until it reached her quarters. She then made a mad dash to pack all of her belongings, while Buttercup licked her butt in the corner. "Ooooh...no Alma, stay focused." she told herself, using all of her will power to look away.

After packing, she re-entered the main hall only to find none other then Buttercup's owner, the sister of Bitch Everdeen...Primrose.

"Wha-what are you doing with Buttercup, President Coin?" said Prim, appalled.

"Uhh nothing. Bye!" Exclaimed Alma, dashing down the hall. However, Prim was not ready to give up her favorite pet.

"COME BACK!" She bellowed before pouncing on Coin.

Prim struggled to get her arms around Buttercup before Alma threw her off and screamed, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU BASTARD!"

Prim was only able to get out a strained "what the fuck" before Alma's hand barreled toward her unsuspecting face, tearing the skin apart. Leaving a bleeding and unconscious Prim on the floor would draw lots of attention, Coin realized. So, she quickly stuffed Prim's body into the elevator shaft, knowing that she'd never get out.

At this point, guards had taken notice. A stampede of soldiers filled up the corridor, guns in hand. Alma wasn't going to give up that easily.

Under the rain of bullets, Alma found peace again. She now had a lover; she had a life again. Coin then dashed into her room, and with only a moment's hesitation, catapulted her and Buttercup out of it. She ran toward the creek and never looked back.

No one ever found Alma Coin or Buttercup. It is said that when Buttercup was on her deathbed, Alma vowed to not outlive her. Together, as an act of love, they jumped into a raging waterfall, together for all eternity.

This ends our tale...


End file.
